The invention relates generally to compressor systems and, more specifically, to lubrication of one or more components of a compressor for a refrigeration system.
Refrigeration systems are utilized in many applications to condition an environment. The cooling or heating load of the environment may vary with ambient conditions, occupancy level, other changes in sensible and latent load demands, and with temperature and/or humidity changes.
Refrigeration systems typically include a compressor to deliver compressed refrigerant to a condenser. From the condenser, the refrigerant travels to an expansion valve and then to an evaporator. From the evaporator, the refrigerant returns to the compressor to be compressed.
The compressor is typically provided with oil lubricant, which is utilized to lubricate bearings, seals, and gaps in the compressor. The oil is typically mixed with the refrigerant and circulated through the system. However, this may lower the viscosity of the refrigerant-oil mixture compared to oil alone, and both the bearing load carrying capacity and the oil sealing characteristics are dependent upon the oil viscosity. As such, due to lower viscosity, bearings in some systems may experience increased wear during operation. One alternative to lubricating bearings with oil includes the use of magnetic bearings, which may be costly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved lubrication for a compressor in a refrigerant system.